hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (魔法, Mahō), Is an ability that is rarely seen in the world. Those whom have learned to use it are known as Mages and Mages whom are also hunters are referred to as Spell Hunters. It require's one to learn all five types of Aura to use. By synchronizing one's Aura with the Akashic Records one is able to gain the use of nen in a unique way in techniques called Magic Spells and can tap into Ley Lines and Vortices which are untapped sources of nen within the earth and universe. In short magic is simply another form of using nen. Instead of specializing in one specific aura type, people in this school of thought are encouraged to learn all five types to the fullest extent the nen user can reach by his or her own ability. This is crucial because spells often are a mix of more than one aura type. The downsides to this school of thought is that depending on affinity some people can perform a spell with more power and efficiency than another. Another downside is that some spells can be harder to learn and perfect due to said affinity. The only exceptions to this rule are Specialists, whom can use any magic spell in existence at full power and full efficiency. Untapped Nen Sources Vortices Vortices are vortexes of nen found at hot spots within ley lines. Hot spots are areas where 3 or more ley lines intersect. It is theorized that these vortexes of nen are gateways to other times, dimensions, and locations in the universe/multiverse. Ley Lines Ley Lines are a grid of Magical Conduits that wrap around the entire planet. These hold the purest raw sources of Mana on the planet and have 12 Primary Hot spots around the globe including the north and south poles. The hot spots are areas where this source of Mana flows out into the atmosphere as well as into and out of the planet's core. These ley lines are also said to connect to other planets and the sun via the earth's core and to other solar systems via the sun. It is theorized that all stars are also linked to the galactic center and all galaxies are linked together via these conduits as well. However, because no one has been off world before, no one knows the full extent to how far the ley lines go outside the Solar System. Paths Paths are the creeds or lifestyles that a Mage follows. It often reflects one's personality and often reflects which types of magic they wish to learn. Mages and Spell Hunters give their path a Name. One such example is the Hand of Fatima path belonging to Asahiko. Grimoires Grimoires, also known as Books of Shadows are sacred texts of knowledge written by Mages in order to pass on what they learned to others. These texts are imbued with Nen and according to legend just reading one will link someone to Akasha giving them newfound Nen-based powers. Known Spells Forbidden Spells List of Known Mages List of Known Spell Hunters Trivia *The author felt that his own series should take a unique step in a certain direction. *This concept is inspired by real life concepts of Magic and Spells in Wicca.